Angelo (Measure for Measure)
Angelo is the main antagonist of the Shakespeare play Measure for Measure. He's a deputy of the duke and judge as he imprisoned Claudio the brother of Isabella and broke off his marriage engagement to Mariana after the lost of her dowry at sea in a shipwreck wich caused the death of his own brother, and became obsessed with Isabella and try to force her to sleep with him to spear her brother life. Story Angelo was in charge of the city as he charged Claudio of betrayal after he illegally marry an woman called Juliet and impregnated with his child and wanted him to be executed, of course he does at the absence of the duke and didn't even care about excuses and explaination as he order officers to take Claudio to prison to be executed, after that news Isabella who's a novice nun try to pleads for her brother life to him wich he became very obsessed with her beauty and order her to sleep with him so he will spear her brother life and Isabella reluctanly submitted. But he doesn't know that his ex-fiancée Mariana convince Isabella to take her place wich she agreed and go to bed with him at first he didn't see the trickery because Mariana's face was hide under a veil, sure that it was Isabella that he sleep with this didn't change his mind and order Claudio execution anyway, wich upset Isabella that decide to go against him to the duke as she try convince the duke Angelo is a traitor Mariana then reveal herself and also try to testify against him wich Angelo denies the claim as the duke says to bring the friar in front of Angelo and his men. When friar Lodowich testify against Angelo that make him mad and angry and tell Lucio to help the officer arrest him, then the duke unmask himself and reveal that Angelo is in fact a traitor and liar wich Angelo suddenly feel with remorse over his action, the duke force him to marry Mariana wich he knew that he still love despite the lost of the dowry. After the wedding the duke then comdemn him to be executed for Claudio death, Mariana plead for Angelo life and covince Isabella to help her wich she does the duke pretend not to be convince by the women petition, its then revealed that Claudio was still alive and that the head of a pirate named Ragozine was send to Angelo instead wich the pirate died from fever and has the same appearance of Claudio wich its what saved his life the duke forgive Angelo and wish him luck with Mariana. Trivia *Angelo is very likely the inspiration for the iconic villain Claude Frollo from Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as he is a pious, though delusional man pursuing honor through religion and punishment he considers just, yet struggles with his depraved obsession with an innocent woman he tries to blackmail into sex, under the threat of capital punishment. Category:Male Category:Shakespeare Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Perverts Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Remorseful Category:In Love Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Category:Strategic